Borupen Saishiki
Borupen Saishiki is one of the male students who currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Borupen wears the default male school uniform, unless customized by the player. He has short, black hair that is mostly parted to the left with a streak of hair on the right side hanging longer than the left. He has red eyes. He wears a black beret and a pen behind his left ear. Personality Among the personas currently in the game, he is Spiteful. If he sees a corpse or witnesses a murder of a student who has a low reputation or a student who is bullying him, he will be amused and compliment Ayano Aishi on her crime, then run off in order to not be considered an accomplice. He will not talk to Ayano the next day after this happens. If he witnesses the murder or corpse of any other student, he will leave the school and call the police. If Ayano has her phone aimed at him, he will become annoyed and cover his face. He cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Reputation Borupen's default reputation is -17. Liked: -50 Respected: -30 Feared: 30 Background According to his student profile, he is brooding and melancholy, and only paints dark and morbid subjects. Despite his interests aligning with the Occult Club, he doesn't seem interested in joining them. Routine At 7:00 AM, Borupen enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:05 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the outside of the Occult Club, on the first floor, and sketches a skull. At 8:00 AM, he walks to Classroom 3-1 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the outside of the Art Club to eat his lunch at 1:00 PM. He walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, he heads to the Art Club and stays there until the end of the day. On Friday afternoons, he and the other Art Club members will gather behind the cherry tree to paint something related to it. Borupen paints a dead cherry tree with a small "undead" type of figure standing in front of the tree. Topics The topics towards Borupen are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: Negative * Music * Sports * Cosplay * Memes * Family Positive *Occult *Art *Violence *Reading *Solitude Neutral *Everything else. Bugs * If he is edited in pose mode, only his pen will change color, rather than his hair. Trivia *He was implemented in the July 1st, 2018 Build. *His name is a play on words of 'ボールペン‘ (bōrupen; ballpen) and ‘彩色’ (saishiki; color; painting). *Contrary to the information on his student profile, if the Art Club is shut down, Borupen will simply remain clubless rather than joining the Occult Club. His Student Profile was later updated to state that he has no interest in joining the Occult Club. *As of the August 18th, 2018 Build, Borupen is the only spiteful student in the game. Illustrations 5-YearAnniversaryBorupenSaishiki.png|An illustration of Borupen from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Student 42July1st.png|Borupen's 1st portrait. July 1st, 2018. BorupenDec6th2018.png|Borupen's 2nd portrait. December 6th, 2018. BoruJan2019.png|Borupen's 3rd portrait. January 2019. BuropenProfileJulu118.png|Borupen's 1st profile. July 1st, 2018. Profile_2.png|Borupen's 2nd profile. August 18th, 2018. BorupenSaishikiProfileDecember1st2019.png|Borupen's 3rd profile. December 1st, 2019. Borupen Saishiki Eating Lunch.png|Borupen eating his lunch outside of the Art Club. Borupen Saishiki Painting Art Club.png|Borupen painting in the Art Club. Borupen Saishiki Painting Cherry Tree.png|Borupen painting behind the cherry tree after school on Friday. Category:Males Category:Male Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Art (Club) Category:Killable Category:Spiteful (Persona)